O Expresso Polar
by Jullia Corr
Summary: A vida de Sansa Stark e de outros inúmeros adolescentes do mundo,muda na noite em que embarcam no Expresso Polar, e o que parecia ser apenas um passeio de trem para um lugar legal, acaba se tornando um pesadelo, do qual nenhum deles consegue sair. (História inspirada no filme "O Expresso Polar",porém não é necessário ter assistido o filme para entender o enredo.)


A neve caia em abundância lá fora, fazendo Sansa estremecer diante da janela,ao ver a neve cobrindo tudo,desde o topo das muralhas até o pico da mais alta árvore da floresta.O inverno havia oficialmente chegado, mas não estava nem mesmo perto de acabar, Sansa não imaginava como o frio poderia ficar pior, já estava bem ruim,até mesmo respirar era difícil.

Saiu da janela e voltou para a cama onde sua Loba gigante,Lady,dormia tranquilamente em meio das inúmeras peles.Ainda não havia conseguido dormir, estava ansiosa, era véspera de seu aniversário de 17 anos, seria um dia maravilhoso, haveria uma festa em comemoração, e todos os Lordes e Ladys do Norte viriam prestigiar o dia de seu nome.Se deitou e fechou os olhos pensando em como seria seu dia,que os Deuses fizessem sua irmã, Arya, se comportar,pelo menos por um dia.

O sono finalmente começava a aparecer, a inconsciência estava tomando conta de sua mente,até que um barulho alto como um trovão a acordou.Abriu seus olhos imediatamente,seu coração batendo forte no peito.Olhou em volta assustada,Lady ainda estava na cama,com a cabeça levantada,olhando Sansa,como se soubesse que sua dona estava sendo perturbada por algo.

Outro barulho,Sansa não soube distinguir,poderia ser realmente um trovão pela tempestade de neve que caia lá fora ou então o Castelo estava sendo atacado.Se levantou da cama e correu até a janela, passou a mão para tirar o gelo que a deixava embaçada, e pode distinguir na escuridão,um clarão vindo do outro lado das muralhas, iluminava as árvores e parte do portão.Era uma luz curiosa, podia ser fogo,mas não havia nada ali para se incendiar,e se fosse um ataque,os guardas já teriam tocado a trombeta de alerta.

Sansa vestiu o primeiro vestido que encontrou em seu baú, colocou suas botas e jogou uma capa sobre suas costas.Iria ver o que estava acontecendo,com certeza os outros habitantes de Winterfell também iriam lá curiar,impossível não terem ouvido nada.

Os corredores estavam frios e Sansa podia sentir a brisa gelada em seu rosto, Lady corria ao seu lado atenta a qualquer barulho suspeito.O pátio principal estava vazio, as ameias também, Sansa não viu ninguém nas muralhas,será que já estavam do lado de fora?Não sabia dizer.

Estremeceu quando saiu no meio da nevasca, o vento tirou seu capuz da cabeça deixando seus cabelos ruivos expostos ao frio.Seu pé afundava até a canela na neve, conforme andava em direção aos portões, estava tão curiosa ao ponto de sair no meio da madrugada naquele frio mortal, e ir em direção a algo desconhecido, mas tinha Lady,sua loba jamais iria deixar que algo acontecesse a ela.

A alavanca do portão estava dura,congelada provavelmente,Sansa teve dificuldade para fazer o portão abrir, estava escuro e tudo que ouvia era sua respiração e o vento entrando pelas frestas da muralha,mas quando finalmente conseguiu abrir o portão, a luz invadiu o o local, ofuscando seus olhos.Sansa imediatamente colocou a mão na testa para poder ver melhor o que havia mais a frente,seguiu com a cabeça abaixada e lady ao seu encalço,se a loba não estava rosnando, não havia perigo.

O que viu quando atravessou a luz,foi algo que ela realmente não esperava.Nunca havia visto algo como aquilo,nem mesmo em seus mais loucos devaneios.Era uma imensidão negra,e comprida que soltava fumaça e se estendia até o horizonte,também havia portas e janelas de vidro iluminadas por uma luz que vinha de seu interior.Sansa não soube o que pensar,era surreal demais,só podia estar sonhando, mesmo que aquilo lhe parecesse muito,mais muito real mesmo.

\- Embarcar!- Ouviu uma voz chamar,vinda de um Homem que ela nem havia reparado que estava ali,pendurado em uma das portas.

Sansa se aproximou, ouviu Lady suspirar intrigada,conhecia sua Loba o suficiente para saber que ela estava tentando detectar algum perigo.

-Embarcar!- O homem gritou novamente, quando Sansa chegou perto.

\- Está falando comigo,senhor?-Ela perguntou.

\- Mas é claro,não há outro alguém aqui! Eai,você vai?

\- Vou para onde?-Estava confusa.

\- Para o Polo Norte é claro!- Ele lhe disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-O que é Polo Norte?Me perdoe, Senhor,mas já estamos no Norte!- Ela sentia o frio endurecer suas pernas,estava começando a doer.

\- Vejo que você está confusa.-Ele disse descendo os degraus e pousando na neve.-Este é o Expresso Polar, viemos busca-la para te levar ao Polo Norte, amanhã é Natal!

Sansa o olhava descrente,não sabia o que aquele senhor dizia.Não sabia o que era Polo Norte e nem o que era Natal.Estava começando a sentir medo.

\- E então?Você vai?Se eu fosse você, eu iria.

Ela olhou para Lady,sentada ao seu lado na neve, e depois olhou para as muralhas.Estava tudo apagado e não havia ninguém ali, muito estranho para ser verdade.

Sansa o olhou e deu dois passos para trás fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

-Como quiser!-O Homem lhe disse e subiu no Expresso de novo,fazendo um sinal com a mão para frente.

O Expresso começou a fumaçar mais ainda e um barulho alto e agudo fez Sansa tampar os ouvidos, então ele começou a se mover,com suas pesadas rodas de Ferro,em cima de algo que Sansa nunca havia reparado que existia ali,talvez não estivesse visível para ela anteriormente.

A porta onde o senhor havia entrado começou a se afastar e o Expresso passava pelos olhos de Sansa, estava com uma sensação estranha era como se algo a chamasse,pensou que nunca teria uma oportunidade daquela em toda sua vida,talvez fosse um sonho e num sonho poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Uma loucura tomou conta de si e Sansa de repente se moveu.

-Espera!-Ela gritou e começou a correr,o Expresso ainda estava lento.

Correu afundando os pés na neve e segurando seu vestido para não tropeçar.Viu que o senhor sorria, e então estendeu a mão para pegar a de Sansa.Era uma loucura que ela nunca pensou que iria passar.

O Expresso já estava acelerando quando Sansa finalmente conseguiu subir, estava ofegante, teve que se abaixar para poder ganhar fôlego,mas não o bastante para que a ausência de algo passa-se despercebido.

Lady não estava com ela,Sansa se levantou e pós a cabeça para fora, já não podia ver Winterfell,o Expresso já estava no meio da floresta dos lobos e Lady havia ficado,a sua única e fiel protetora.


End file.
